


ObiLee Astral Fuckies

by gin_dokis



Series: Footfic Fridays [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Self-Insert, Selfship, Shower Sex, astral planes meeting, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: Obito calls me out on my interest in feet and proceeds to absolutely wreck me in the best, most loving way in some astral planes shower sex. Written in second person, but make no mistake--all of these fics are definitely unapologetic selfship works.





	ObiLee Astral Fuckies

“It’s been too long.” His voice is low as you enter the astral space, dressed in a plain black shirt and pants, similar to what he wore with his Akatsuki uniform. As he had arrived first the space set to his specifications, and so the lighting was low and cool, like moonlight, and a cake sat on the nightstand in a familiar pan.

“I…I didn’t even think about bringing the cake how did it get here?“ you had baked him one earlier, hoping to offer it to him to increase his astral energy, but had not thought of bringing it physically into the encounter. 

A teasing smile twists his lips. “How else was I supposed to enjoy it?”

By this time you have reached his side, and you engulf one another in hugs that border suffocating in your eagerness to press fully against one another. His chest is broad, firm, and rumbles with his happy giggle as you kiss at his jawline. “I love you Obito…I’m really happy that we can be together like this.” 

His cheeks dust pink, and you grin as he murmurs, “So am I. There is…something that I wanted to try.” His tone is hesitant, and you pull back to look into his eyes to make sure he isn’t holding back something important. 

“Yeah? What’s that?” 

“Can I just…I’ve seen you. Watching porn. I know the kind of videos you watch—”

Your cheeks color uncharacteristically, and you screech, hands flying up to cover your embarrassed expression, “What do you mean you _know what kind of porn I watch?!_ Obito I watch some really weird shit, I don’t think—”

He cuts you off in turn, his voice firmer than you’d expected at your self-deprecation. “No, it’s not weird. I’ve seen what that kind of content does to you, and I want to unravel you in that way too.”

You sit down on the bed, still blushing to a painful degree as you realize just what an effect even the notion has had on you and knowing that he can sense it. “Can we shower first?” 

His eyes soften, hand reaching out to caress your cheek, the pad of his thumb carefully tracing the edge of your lips. “Yeah, we can do that. We don’t even have to try it if you really don’t want to, but. I think it’s worth a shot. Who knows, maybe I’ll enjoy it too? Will it ease your mind if I promise to let you reciprocate?”

You think about the dark blue polish on his toenails, of the way that his feet tense and clench when he’s about to cum, and feel yourself growing wet. “I…I can work with that.”

He hums happily, leading you into the small bathroom attached to the bedroom you had created. The tub was large enough that you could both sit down if your legs tangled and overlapped, and you felt your heart pound as you realized what an optimal position that would be. 

The shower is much the same as any other time you’ve cleaned up together (which in itself is a frequent occurrence)—his hands are gentle, slowly working against your skin and through your hair, and you do your best to massage his stiff shoulders under the heat of the spray as you wash his back. The familiar slide of your skin against his is soothing, and you find yourself leaning into his embrace for prolonged moments, listening to the blessedly steady beat of his heart and simply existing together in that moment. His voice rumbles against your ear, and the tone he takes is a blend of excitement and nervousness.

“Are you ready, Kaylee?”

“Mmmm,” you reply with a noncommittal murmur, nuzzling against his throat with a nod, hoping that he understands he is not obligated to try this just because it’s something you are interested in.

He seems to read your mind as he begins to ease down into a sitting position opposite you in the tub, something that happens between the two of you more often than you’d ever expected. “I’m…actually really excited. I’m nervous because I know this is a big deal to you and I want to do it justice, but I really think this can add a new layer to our lovemaking.” 

You follow suit, flailing a little in sheer nervous giddiness. “As if we need any more dimensions….loving you is an entire spiritual experience to begin with.” 

The fond chuckle he responds with warms your heart, and you shakily reach out to pull his foot into your grasp. There is a prominent vein along the top, and there are calluses along the heel and big toe. Dark hair covers his legs and rises in two little tufts, one on each big toe. The hair is coarse, but not unpleasant to the touch as you gently rub your hand along the length of his calf before leaning forward to press a kiss to the arc of his foot. 

He lets out a sound of pleased shock, which you’re busy reveling in as he reaches out to take your own foot into his hand. He rubs it gently a few times, noting the scars along the ankle as well as the black polish that has nearly been worn completely away. “We should paint our nails together again soon…actually, we should do each other’s. It might take some practice, but pedicures together sounds like the perfect addition to a movie night.” 

You begin to kiss at his ankle, but he pulls away, looking at you sternly. Terror that you had ruined the moment wells up in you, but he shakes his head, dropping to press a kiss to your own ankle, murmuring, “I said you could reciprocate I didn’t say you could do it _now._ ” 

“R-Right…” you feel silly for having been so nervous, and lean back, feeling the water begin to rise around you in the tub; he must have pushed the stopper down. Heart in your throat, you do your best to hold eye contact with him as he bends again, grazing his nose along the length of your foot and smirking as you stiffened at the sensation, holding back a whimper. 

Gentle, reverent kisses follow the same trail, each meticulously placed and infinitely loving as he works his way from the ankle, along the arch, and down to your toes. He pauses there for a moment, leaving a kiss on the tip of each before experimentally flicking his tongue along the undersides. This garners the moan he had been looking for, and he rewards you for your response by taking the big toe between his lips, tongue curling around it to suck gently. 

“Obito, Obito, I—” your hips rock up involuntarily, and the hand that isn’t rubbing along your foot reaches between your legs, slipping through the moist folds to find your clit. One large knuckle presses against it while two fingers slip inside the heated channel, his ministrations on your feet never pausing. You absently note that his cock has begun to harden rapidly, rising stiffly toward his stomach. 

A particularly calculated twist of his fingers breaks your concentration as it sends them against your most favorite spot, and he growls against the arch of your foot, where he has migrated with teasing nips, at the way you tighten over his digits. “Are you gonna cum for me like this? Or do you want me to fuck you while I taste you?”

A flicker of embarrassment rises at his choice of words, but the pleasure quickly overrides it. “Wanna…feel your cock, please. Please I wanna feel your cock, wanna feel you cum too.” 

His eye darkens, and you find you the water in the tub rapidly decreasing as he opens the drain and pushes you flat on your back against the bottom, hoisting your legs up onto his shoulders so that he can still access your feet as he fucks you. He does his best to keep his tone level, but you can hear how breathless he is. “You always know just what to say to drive me _insane._ It’s not fair.” Both hands grip your hips now, holding you steady as he slips his length inside. 

The sensation of him—of his mouth on your feet, of his hips hammering against yours, of his ragged snarling and low moans, of the promise of his cum inside you, of the absolute adoration in his eyes when he said your name—it’s just too much. You cum almost embarrassingly quickly, reaching out to grip his forearms in order to anchor yourself against the intensity. He cums not long after, careful to press as far inside as possible as he empties himself, leaning forward to gather you against his chest so that you can share a much calmer kiss as he begins to soften. 

************************

You lay together in bed afterward, snuggled up and murmuring sweet affection. “Obito…I have no idea how you found out that I was interested in that, but I’m very thankful you did. Everything you did was way more intense than I ever could have imagined…”

“Darling…you’ve been offering orgasms to me for years. I saw how you looked at my feet. I put it all together a long time ago, but I wanted to wait until you were ready to admit it to bring it up.” 

You bury your face against his chest, cheeks unbearably red again. “Just you wait til I get to treat you. Just wait, see if you’re so smug then.”


End file.
